stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi
Luigi Mario is the deuteragonist of Stupid Mario Brothers. He is a member of the Mushroom Force. Luigi is, along with his older brother Mario, a former plumber, as well as a former resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was born in the Mushroom Kingdom, a place that he would accidentally return to when he and Mario fell into a sewer pipe that they were fixing. Soon, the duo would save the day from King Bowser on a daily basis. Mario and Luigi came to the Real World to escape the troubles that come with living in the Mushroom Kingdom. He and his brother were constantly in battle with Wario and Waluigi, two men hired by Bowser to bring them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Eventually, Mario and Luigi found their alter-egos to pose little threat as Wario and Waluigi were constantly thwarted. Biography Background Luigi was born in the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother Mario, but was moved to the Real World because his parents were worried about the dangers that King Bowser was causing. On a family vacation, their plane w as blown up by Kamek on Bowser and Nox Decious' orders. Thankfully, Merlin was able to rescue the infants Mario and Luigi, but was unable to save the parents. He teleported them to Yoshi's Island, where Yoshi brought them back to Merlin, who raised them in the Real World. In their adulthood, the two began a plumbing business together in Brooklyn known as Mario Bros Plumbing. One day, Mario and Luigi were fixing a sewer pipe and fell inside. This turned out to be a portal that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom where they fought against the forces of evil, including the infamous King Bowser. After saving the day many times, he and Luigi decided to take a well deserved vacation in the Real World. They managed to purchase a home and then began to relax and have fun, unaware that Merlin, the one who raised them, was keeping a watchful eye over them. Season One After reading a letter from King Bowser, Mario and Luigi are still refusing to return home, irritated with always having to save Peach and defeat Bowser. Throughout the season, they are continuously being bothered by Bowser's letters and Wario's attempts to get them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After Mario gets annoyed once again by a letter from Bowser who tells him that he has kidnapped Princess Peach, Mario decides to go and look for some super mushrooms with Luigi rather than saving her. After finding some, they are interrupted by Wario who had been sent by Bowser to take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Mario distracts Wario so he and Luigi can escape. During a game of Wii Tennis, Mario insults Luigi's playing abilities. Luigi decides to leave. He goes to Wario and agrees to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Wario becomes irritated by Luigi's frequent suggestions for an activity, and eventually tells him to just go back to Mario. Luigi returns to his brother and watches Lord of the Rings with him, though Mario's constant talking through the whole movie ruins the experience for him. Mario tells Luigi how horrible of a roommate Donkey Kong is as roommate is when they decide to go play soccer. Mario easily wins the soccer match and gloats in victory until Luigi points out that Wario and another person is approaching them. It is Wario, with his new partner Waluigi, whom he introduces to the Mario Brothers. Mario and Luigi begin their first battle with Wario and Waluigi. After a long battle, Luigi gets hit by a fireball, but Mario defeats Wario and Waluigi with two massive fireballs. Mario tells them that they are staying in the real world while the Wario brothers refuse and leave. Mario chooses to take Luigi to get some pizza. Mario and Luigi decide to grow their mustaches back, but shave them off soon after. They ride their go-kart, which later is stopped when a ball falls in front of it. The two brothers find someone hiding behind a tree. After dancing around to the Pokemon theme song, he introduces himself as Ash Ketchum, who thought that Mario and Luigi were a Pokemon and tried to catch them in his Pokeball. Mario then tells Ash to leave and to stop bothering them. Mario and Luigi would remember him and loathe him, though Luigi would be more forgiving than his brother. Mario and Luigi decide to form Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, which they hold auditions for. They turn down Ash when he tries to play Pokeflute, but Wario and Waluigi are accepted because of their impressive qualifications. Mario does lead vocals and guitar, Luigi plays Rockband drums, Waluigi plays keyboard, and Wario plays guitar. After rehearsing and parodying several songs, Mario ends the band and leaves due to boredom. Later on, Mario and Luigi hang out at the mailbox when Ash walks up to get his mail. He waves at them and they wave back. However, when he turns his head, Mario and Luigi show disgust. After reading a letter from Pikachu, Ash requests they get Wobbuffet out of his toilet. He promises to give them some pizza and Mario immediately agrees. The trio dance to the song "Let's Groove" to Ash's house. After arriving, Mario wonders how to plunge since they have not done it in a long time. After numerous attempts, they finally get Wobbuffet out of the toilet. However, Mario and Luigi decide to quit their jobs as plumbers due to the extreme hassle. They then ask Ash for their pizza, when he reveals that he actually lied about it. Immediately, Mario and Luigi leave Ash, storm out furiously, and begin to find new jobs. The Mario Brothers begin their search for new jobs, starting with a printer store. The owner is borderline insane, but they still want the job. Their request is shot down when they discover that Wario and Waluigi already have the job. As they leave, a dancer asks the two to dance. After dancing, they are shooed. They go to RMA Games, where they speak with Bob, Joe, Terence, and Phillip to become game designers. By pitching their own home series, they are turned down, with Bob yelling at them and telling them that their idea sucked. In the end, Mario and Luigi don't get a job, so they decide to go back to the way things were. Afterwards, Mario and Luigi get bananas from the RMA Fruit Stand, but a letter from Diddy Kong has Donkey Kong convinced that the two stole the bananas from him. He chases them down before learning that the Wario brothers stole the bananas. He tries to apologize to Mario and Luigi for chasing and trying to kill them, but they refuse to forgive him and storm off, ordering him to get out of Mario's face. This makes Donkey Kong feel bad as he hangs his head in sadness. Later, Mario and Luigi go outside to find Wario and Waluigi on their swingset. The two tell Mario and Luigi that they won't cause trouble and leave them alone. Mario and Luigi sit on a trampoline talking about Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which Mario despises. He then feels like something is out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom. After playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, they get a big package from UPS. Mario and Luigi attempt to figure out what is inside the box while at the same time, believing that it could be a trap. Mario is shocked the most that the box is revealed to be containing Peach. This greatly shocks Mario and Luigi, though Luigi says he thought that it was going to be Solid Snake. After Peach screams at Mario and yanks him from his overalls for leaving her behind and not bothering to rescue her, he explains his reasons why he didn't save her this time, but Peach tells him she doesn't want excuses. The plumber tells her that he has been saving her for many years and that it doesn't matter if he saved her or not since she would've just gotten herself kidnapped the next day, followed by Luigi agreeing with him. Angered, Peach orders Luigi to stay out of the conversation, which makes Luigi quietly pout. After the fight, Mario decides that he and Luigi need to train for their battle with Wario and Waluigi since Peach is now in the Real World and they quickly leave the princess to go train, which shocks and confuses her. After training, Mario and Luigi confront Wario and Waluigi for their battle. Mario and Luigi begin their battle with Wario and Waluigi. They throw a massive fireball at Luigi, leaving Mario by himself. Fortunately, Donkey Kong and Ash show up and help Mario out. It later becomes a one-on-one between Mario and Wario. Wario tells Mario that he has nothing. Mario tries to convince Wario that Bowser is using him, but Wario doesn't believe it and refuses to listen to Mario. As there is no other way to get through to Wario, the two draw their Beam Swords and battle. In the end, Mario is about to get killed by Wario when Peach knocks him out with her umbrella, saving her boyfriend and defeating Wario for him. After the battle, Luigi gets up and they receive a letter from Link telling them that the Real World is in great danger and tells them that "in the Darkness lies the Truth." Season Two Luigi goes with Mario to try to get to Hyrule, but they are shocked to find the warp pipes are blocked. Mario and Luigi then meet with Link, who explains to them what is going on. Season Three In the beginning of the season, after Mario runs away from Wario, Luigi rescues his brother while he is struggling to make his way across a field. He rests Mario on a bed and tells him that he'll be good as new again in 12 hours. Much later in the season, in "Bloody Confrontations," while Mario seemes to be losing, Luigi comes in and saves him, but it is a pointless effort as Wario defeats both of them. However, they are both ultimately saved by Waluigi. ''The Movie Luigi's body was invaded by Nox Decious. Luigi could prevent him from taking over it for a little while, but the Darkness tells him that he should listen to Decious telling him to give up his body. But Luigi couldn't fight it and he was then possessed. Decious decided to call himself Mr. L. Soon, Mario realizes that Mr. L is what he is propheized to defeat and succeeds. Finally, Luigi manages to rescue his body. Operation: Blind Storm Luigi plays ''New Super Mario Bros Wii. with Mario, Wario, and Waluigi, which ends in the latter two eventually leaving. He asks Mario what they should do and Mario decides that they should have an Italian feast. Later after finishing, Daisy comes and complains to Mario and Luigi about their mess and orders them to clean up. They never do since Evil Dane comes in and offers them a deal for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, which Mario and Luigi accept. In the recording studio, they begin singing "Fireballs," a parody of "Fireflies," but Evil Dane complains about their song and has them make a death metal song; thus, they write and sing "Let the Goombas Hit the Floor." Later, in editing, Luigi complains about his vocals being too low, which the others end up boosting. While wondering about the release date of the music video, Wario confronts Mario and Luigi on Yoshi and tells them to follow him. They head into a cave, where Ness is about to have Solid Snake destroy a glowing object. When they fail and Solid Snake shoots it, Luigi ends up losing his powers along with the others. After the incident, Luigi gets a letter from the landlord, telling them to leave in 90 days due to not paying the rent. ''The Interactive Adventure While worrying about how they are going to pay the rent, Wario and Solid Snake enter their house and opt to help in doing so. They all then set out to find ways to earn money. However, Luigi is at home trying to think of something when he suddenly receives a letter in the mail. The letter informs him that he won a mansion. When Luigi heads there to claim his mansion, he finds that the house is haunted. However, he is eventually able to plug up his vacuum, which doesn't suck up the ghosts but does scare them off. He then advertises the mansion, allowing people to go inside for "10 real world coins." After having obtained enough money to pay off all that they owe, Mario and Luigi thank Wario and Solid Snake. During this time, Solid Snake makes a joke that makes Mario and Luigi chuckle, but Wario tells the joke better, making the Mario Brothers burst into laughter and angering Solid Snake. Season Four When the battle against the Legion of Villains come, Luigi is part of the group that fights the ninjas. Season Five Luigi first encounters King Bowser while walking through the Soccer Field. They get into an argument which ends after Bowser summoning ninjas. Outnumbered, Luigi was under the belief that he can't beat them all until Donkey Kong and Ness show up to help him fight the ninjas. Later, Luigi points out about Ness taking it too far after beating up one ninja repeatedly. Luigi and the others than walk back to base to meet up with Mario and the others. He reports on everything that happen. He later was shocked over Solid Snake's death and was relieved when he was revived. Afraid that their Plan A could be unsuccessful, Luigi goes to UPS with a flash drive containing all of their information on the enemy for him to deliver to Professor Oak so that he can create a foolproof strategy for their victory. However, Mario decides to advance with their plan, and they all head to the base of the Legion of Villains. However, during their fight against the Legion, Luigi is overpowered by Bowser. When Mario informs him of his plan to go to Professor Oak himself for the battle strategy, he puts Luigi in charge of the Mushroom Force while he is away. Luigi wishes him good luck and he leaves. Luigi and Wario are later met by the Darkness, who proposes an alliance between their two groups. They accept and Luigi is relieved that Darkness' pirates will be able to help them counter the ninjas; however, his relief is cut short upon meeting the drunkard Captain Morgan. Luigi is the first to find out about Waluigi awakening from his coma, and is relieved that he has, despite Waluigi's significant loss in power. When Waluigi, claiming he has regained his full strength, wishes to fill in for Captain Morgan during the battle against Blaire Vherestorm, Luigi is skeptical to send him, but decides to. Like the others, he is amazed when Waluigi regains his strength and kills Blaire Vherestorm. However, even after this, Luigi still regrets sending him. Despite his and Wario's constant questioning, Waluigi claims to be fine until he passes out; Ness explains that, due to over-straining during the Vherestorm battle, Waluigi developed a temporary narcoleptic condition. As stand-in leader, Luigi begins feeling a great amount of stress, due to Snake's crippling injury, Captain Morgan's comatose state, and Waluigi's new narcoleptic condition. This stress is only worsened when Mona secedes from the team, followed by a grief-stricken Wario. Luigi attempts to convince Wario to stay, but he stands firm in his decision and bids Luigi farewell. He then reads a story to Waluigi who keeps waking in and out of his coma and interrupting Luigi with his story. Eventually Luigi had enough and left the room despite Waluigi's pleads. He later meets up with DK and Yoshi asking them to go into Decious's base to learn the number of ninjas that are there which the two accept. While waiting for something to happen, Ness reports to Luigi that no ninjas have been sighted near the western border as of yet. However, Luigi tells him to return to his post, stating that the west border would be the most likely spot an attack on their base would come from. Luigi later learns from Ness that Yoshi and DK have been put in critical condition by Nox Decious, blaming himself for it. Ness tells Luigi to get some rest, which he does. He is relieved when Brock and Gary return back to the base, but disappointed when he learns that Mario has been delayed. He instructs Brock and Gary to meet with Ness at the western border and get filled in. He then visits Ryu and Ken, who are under intensive treatment after getting beaten by the top ninjas. Despite their desire to continue fighting, Luigi tells them to sit the battle out, not wanting them to get killed. Luigi later meets with Ness one last time, who informs him that the ninjas are coming from the west. Luigi orders Ness to prepare the pirates for battle. Luigi, while waiting for the battle to begin, hears Mario's voice in his head. He disregards it, though it is actually Mario speaking to him telepathically from Hyrule. Luigi is then met by a returning Wario, much to his surprise. He instructs Wario to lead the pirates into battle while he deals with Bowser for good. Luigi confronts Bowser at the Soccer Field. After a conversation, the two begin their fight. Bowser uses his fire breath and superior strength to gain the upper hand against Luigi, and is even capable of blocking one of his fireballs. Bowser is eventually pinned down and wrestles on the ground with Luigi, hitting him in the face with his fire breath to force him off. Bowser stands over Luigi, declaring his victory, but Luigi rises, determined. The two face off in a battle of strength, when Bowser begins to charge his fire breath again. However, before he can fire it, Luigi closes Bowser's mouth, causing the fire to burst in his mouth and knock him down. Luigi orders Bowser to go back to his castle, or else he'll kill him. Bowser grudgingly agrees. At the end of the battle, Luigi meets up with Mario, returned from killing Ganondorf. The two embrace and Luigi asks Mario what he wants to do now. Mario decides that their work here in the Real World is done, and that they should return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Closure After saying goodbye to all of their friends, Mario and Luigi, now having grown mustaches, prepare to leave for the Warp Pipe back home. Mario states that they had a good run, but that "all good things must come to an end." Luigi wonders if Princess Peach is waiting for them with a cake back in the kingdom, and Mario believes that she is. Mario then says that he has one final thing to do, and Luigi heads off to the forest to wait for him. After Mario thanks the viewers for giving him "the best 5 years of his life", he catches up with Luigi and they both head back to the Mushroom Kingdom together. Stupid Mario Football Luigi appeared in ''Stupid Mario Football. ''That Stupid Video Game Show Luigi appeared in the sequel and in the second episode he got accepted along with Mario when he said to the door guy he won 8,551 perfect games in ''Wii Bowling. He then appears in the fourth episode as one of the contestants getting Lara Croft's love. In the 5th episode, he gets tired of Mario's beard and tells him to shave it. Personality Luigi is as hardworking and kind as Mario, but enjoys slacking off and often criticizes Mario for his laziness. Starting from Season 4, he has been sensitive about people swearing, particularly Wario. In Season 5, when Mario left to find The Master Sword and left Luigi in charge, Luigi always blames himself when other people get hurt and tries to make sure no one dies. He has been shown to be somewhat of an idiot as he traded a 6-acre 5 story mansion for a lifetime supply of flash drives. Abilities He can use Fireballs and often uses Slap Combat. He also has his own Beam Sword. Trivia * For the first few seasons, every major fight scene Luigi is included in results in him being hit by a fireball and knocked one of these cases happened because Chris Muller had to play Nox Decious. * As of Season 5, Luigi's original hat was replaced with a new one, creating an obvious difference between the shade of green on his shirt. No official explanation on the original's whereabouts has been given. Relationships Mario Mario is his older brother. The two despite their bickering get along very well. Although Luigi tends to be the straight man of the two. Merlin Merlin is his Great Ancestor. Nox Decious Nox Decious whom being the brother of Merlin makes him Mario and Luigi's great ancestor too. The two have an antagonistic relationship which caused problems when Decious tried to control Luigi creating Mr. L. But Luigi managed fight back. Daisy Daisy is Luigi's girlfriend. When Luigi first met Daisy in the real world, she was mad at him for going to the real world without even telling her. Luigi tries to defend himself, but Daisy is not convinced by anything he says until he tells her he went on vacation in the real world. Wario Wario being Mario's cousin (and often rival) results in Luigi is often being seen in situations with him. Since Wario could convince neither him nor Mario to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, he recruited Waluigi, who was often seen fighting Luigi in the Season 1 fight scenes. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:The Mushroom Force Category:Stupid Mario Football